O lamen da discórdia
by Cla-Chan-K
Summary: Hinata e Naruto estavam passeando, até que Hinta lhe faz uma pergunta! que pergunta será essa? ONE-SHORT


**Legenda:**

**Personagem/ ação**

_Cochichando_

"pensamento"

_Tempo_

**O Lamen da discórdia.**

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Naruto:** Desde que não seja pergunta de matemática...

**Hinata: - vermelha – **Quar é a coisa que você mais gosta no mundo?

**Naruto:** Que pergunta mais boba! Você...

**Hinata: **Ai, Naruto-kun! Eu sabia!! –**abraça Naruto-**

**Naruto:** Como sabia, se eu nem respondi?

**Hinata:** Não?

**Naruto:** Não! Eu ia falar que você ta cansada de saber que o que eu mais gosto é de lamen! **– Põe a mão na barriga e umedeci os lábios. –**

**Hinata**: **-Furiosa-** Ah, é? Então, você deve gostar muito mesmo!!

**Naruto:** Ué, não entendi!

**Hinata:** É que você é um BAKA!!**- sai andando-**

**Naruto: **Perai, Hinata-chan! Eu não sabia que você não gostava de lamen!

**Hinata: - Não dá ouvidos e sai andando –**

**Naruto:** Kuso... Shit... Merda. Ela nunca mi falou que não gostava de lamen... E eu que levava ela sempre pra comer lamen! Vai ver ela nunca experimentou o lamen que eu peço.. Ela sempre pede outro! Eu vou levar ela para experimentar o que eu peço.

**Naruto:- Chega na barraquinha de lamen –**Tio... O de sempre. È pra viagem!

**Tio da barraquinha:** OK, OK ( tipo Nelson Rubéns)

_Pouco depois..._

**Hinata: - lendo um livro embaixo de uma árvore –**

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan olha o que eu trouxe pra você! **– mostra o lamen –** Desculpa! Não percebi que você ficou brava por que nunca tinha comido o lamen que eu peço!

**Hinata: - pega o lamen e taca na cabeça dele –** Baka! –**Sai correndo-**

**Naruto:** Não foi por isso que ela ficou brava! Que mistério! Se eu tivesse uma bola de cristal talvez adivinhasse. **–idéia –** Bola de cristal!! É isso ai!! Tem uns ciganos acampando aqui perto! Eles vão me ajudar!

Naruto vai até uma barraquinha preta decorada com nuvens vermelhas. Ele adentra nela e se depara com 4 homens de capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, e um chapéu tampando seus rostos.

**Cigano 1: -cochicha- **_Bem que você disse que esse plano ia dar certo, sasori-danna! A kyube veio! _

**Sasori: **_Eu sou inteligente coisa que você não é Deidara_!

**Cigano 3:** Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** Como sabe o meu nome?

**Cigano 4: - cochicha com o cigano 3 –** _Itachi-san não exagere!_

**Itachi**_**:**__ Eu sei Kisame!_ Eu sou um cigano, se não fosse não saberia seu nome!

**Akatsukis: **"ufa!"

**Naruto: **Vocês podem olha a bola de cristal pra mim? É que eu to com um probleminha com a minha namorada!

**Kisame:** Qual é o probleminha?

**Naruto: - conta a história –**

_Assim..._

**Deidara: **Você falou que gostava mais de lamen na frente dela? **O.O**

**Naruto:** Tinha que esperar ela virá de costas?

**Sasori:** Você é panaca?

**Kisame: **Isso não se faz com uma dama!

**Itachi:** Não! Você tinha que dizer que gostava dela!

**Naruto:** Então, a pergunta não era de coisa de comer?

**Akatsukis: **NÃO! **- Irritados com a burrice de naruto-**

**Naruto:** Agora eu entendi por que ela ficou bravinha! Vou correndo contar que foi tudo um mal entendido! **– Sai da cabana, e nem percebe quem era os 4 ciganos –**

**Deidara:** A gente não tinha que capturá-lo?

**Itachi:** E o que ia adiantar? Assim que ele chegasse lá na sede, o mestre iria matar ele, e não daria para extrair o biju!

**Kisame:** Por que o mestre mataria?

**Itachi:** A primeira merda que ele falasse seria morto.

_E..._

**Hinata:** É claro que eu te perdôo Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** Prometo nunca mais te magoar!

_Um tempo depois..._

**Hinata:** Decide logo Naruto-kun. Ta derretendo! Você gosta mais de limão ou maracujá? **– mostra os sorvetes-**

**Naruto:** Você sabe que eu só gosto de você 8D _"_ Eu lá sou retardado de cai em outra dessa?"

_END_

**_xXx_**

__

Oiiiiii... aqui está uma One-shot baseada em uma histórinha na da turma da mônica xD... Achei engraçada e a cara do naruto e resolvi fazer!! Espero que tenham gostado!

Espero reviews para saber a opinião de vocês!

Bjão


End file.
